Jenny and the River
by scifi girl 08
Summary: One woman was inspired to run by a father she barely knew. The other woman is running from being a weapon she never wanted to be. When a mysterious job draws them both in, heads roll, butts are kicked, friendships made and people saved.
1. The Arrival

**I can't believe it…this is my first fanfiction in years! I haven't been writing because college seems to have sucked the creativity out of me but I got inspired to write the story the other night. It has potential to be the first multi-chapter fic I actually finish! Yay! So here is chapter one! NOTE: THERE IS SPOILERS FOR "A GOOD MAN GOES TO WAR" IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO RIVER SONG ACTUALLY IS DO NOT READ!**

**ALSO: I do not own Doctor Who. (though I should get this out of the way now)**

On the pavement of a landing pad sits the remains of a space shuttle. A small, one-seater shuttle that has taken its occupant across the universe to save planets, rescue civilizations, defeat creatures and generally allowed for a whole lot of running to happen. It wasn't new to begin with and two years of constant travel had taken its toll.

Its pilot, a young woman with golden hair, stares at it with sadness in her hearts. Over the years she had grown fond of her little ship but she had known for some time that it wasn't going to last forever. The minor repairs she had made herself never lasted long. That's why she had made her way here to the trading post of Cerilius; to hopefully find a new ship. Good thing she had. The engine had given out over the planet forcing her crash landing. She had no injuries but the shuttle was a different story. It would never fly again. With one final look to her beloved shuttle as a means of goodbye, the young woman made her way to the space yard exit.

As she approached the gate, a being with very insect like features poked his head out of the gatehouse. "Hey Missy!" He yelled at her. "You can't park your ship without paying."

She stopped walking and turned her head to him. "My name is not Missy," replied the woman in a calm even tone. "It's Jenny."

"I could care less even if you were the bloody Queen of the Hivanians! Pay for your parking or I'll have that piece of junk towed!" Grumbled the insect-man.

Turning to face forward again, Jenny said, "Do what you please. It's no good to me anymore." With that, she strolled out the main gate and disappeared into the crowds.

On the other side of the trading post, all was quiet and calm in an alley just off the main street. This calm was about to be disturbed.

All at once a wind blew, a bright light flashed and a boom echoed. As quick as it happened, all was as it was before except for a figure dressed in a full burka kneeling on one knee. The figure stood and scanned both ends of the alley quickly for signs of danger. When all was deemed clear, the figure removed the headpiece revealing a young woman with curly hair.

Quick shedding the rest of the burka into a nearby trash bin, she moved with quick deliberate speed to the end of the alley. She turned to corner just as the peace in the alley was disturbed again by other arriving the same way the woman did.

This time there were six men; all clad only in their boxer underwear. Holding their large guns they looked up and down the alley. That's when one of them noticed the burka that had spilled out of the trash bin because of their arrival.

Picking up the garment, he turned to the other men, "The Bishop is not going to be please when he finds out that we lost her…again."

From the other side of the street where she could see right into the alley, River Song couldn't help but give a little smile. By the time the next flying car had passed, she was gone.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :-)**


	2. The Situation

**13 Story Alert subscriptions for this story already? I'm so happy that there are at least 13 people out there in the world who are interested in reading this story. I also had 3 people favorite this story too! Wow. Thank you. Cookies for all of you. Also I have extra special iced cookies shaped like the TARDIS for my 3 reviewers for the last chapter: SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329, TheOnyxRose, and AFragileFrenzy. A very special thank you to you.**

**And now, on to our story…**

"600,000 microns. That's how much this baby costs. Not a one less."

"Please. Can't you cut me a deal? I only got 125,000."

Jenny's day wasn't going so well. After searching spaceship dealerships all day, she had finally found the perfect new ship for her. The only problem was it was way more than she could afford. Spaceships were expensive on Cerilius.

"Sorry Lady," said the salesman. "No money. No ship. It's as simple as that. Come back when you're more serious about making a purchase." And he waddled off to help another customer.

Jenny stared at the ship of her dreams. She could take it, she thought. Hadn't she stolen her first ship? Yes but she had changed a lot since then. She had seen a lot of things that had taught her that stealing, even for very good reasons could be wrong. This situation wasn't even close.

Leaving the lot, she muttered under her breath, "Crap. I'm going to have to get a job."

**JENNY AND THE RIVER/JENNYAND THE RIVER/JENNY AND THE RIVER**

At that moment, River Song's day wasn't going much better. She thought she had picked the perfect place to lose her trackers but she was wrong. Apparently they had friends in Cerilius and now there were armed patrols everywhere looking for her.

Currently she was evading them by wearing a large sunhat and glasses and ducking into little shops when they got too close but that wasn't going to work forever. If they didn't find her soon, wanted posters with her face and a rather large finder's fee would be posted all over Cerilius. Every being in the city would then be an enemy.

She needed to get out of here but there was a small problem with that. Her first means of escape, her vortex manipulator, was still recharging. There was no way it would be ready to go again in time.

River's only choice was to leave the planet by a conventional method: by ship. She considered stealing one for a moment before realizing that would just alert the trackers to her location and they would follow in another ship. No. She needed a clean get away. Seeing as she had no money to buy one either, there was one final option. Join the crew of a departing space freighter. It would get her off this planet then she could jump ship when it docked or when her vortex manipulator was fully charged; whichever came first worked for her.

After checking for a patrol, she stepped out of her latest hiding place and made her way down the street. Looking for an info kiosk.

**JENNY AND THE RIVER/JENNY AND THE RIVER/JENNY AND THE RIVER**

Cerilius was one of the biggest trading ports this side of the Crab nebula. As such, it needed away to share important information such as news, weather, shipping lane traffic updates and stock prices with a rather large populace. Therefore they had built interactive, holographic info kiosk across the city. Grouped in packs of six and looking a bit like the ancient telephone boxes of Earth, they were the best place in the city to find what ships needed crews and when they were leaving.

River found the closest set only a few blocks away. Kiosk One was occupied so she took Kiosk Two and began entering search information.

In Kiosk One, Jenny was having a terrible time finding a job. None were paying the amount she needed. If she worked the highest paying one she found, it would take her three months to raise the funds she needed for her ship. If she worked three of the smaller paying jobs, it would take two months. Neither option was appealing. She found Cerilius interesting but she didn't want to stay any longer than she needed too. "Borrowing" the spaceship from under that salesman's beak was looking better and better by the minute.

Just as she was about to give up, the last job advertisement appeared on the screen:

_Make 600,000 Microns!_

_Crew needed for two week journey_

_300,000 upfront and 300,000 upon delivery of shipment_

_Apply at the Belatine in docking bay 94_

_No questions will be asked about your situation if you don't ask about ours!_

Jenny couldn't believe it. This job would pay exactly what she needed to buy her ship! She could get it working a fraction of the time of the other jobs and make enough extra money to pay fuel and outfitting costs.

On the other side of the wall, River couldn't believe her luck. She read the advertisement again. "No questions will be asked." She said aloud.

Unknown to each other, the two women had made up their minds with a smile. A job aboard the Belatine was too good to pass up.

**Our two girls have chosen a path that will lead to their meeting! Do you think you know what's going to happen next? Look for the next chapter in a few days. Meanwhile I am off to do some research for some ideas for future chapters! **

**Finally, WRITE A REVIEW! PLEASE! The more reviews I get the quicker I usually post because I then know you guys are out there eagerly waiting for more! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	3. The Job

**Hello again everyone! I am so happy that so many people are continuing to add this story to their favorites or at least story alerts. I've even had some add me as a favorite author! Wow. I am amazed. I'd also like to especially thank Athena's Kid. Your review and message were very kind and especially motivational. A very large plate of TARDIS shaped cookies to you.**

**And now to continue our story…**

If there was one thing River Song hated most in the universe, it was waiting in lines. Time moved so slow in lines. There was no adventure, no running; nothing exciting ever happened in lines. And yet here she was standing in one; stuck between a Slitheen and a Judoon. If there was a hell, she was in it.

When she arrived, the line had been long but moving at a quick pace. Now it spanned several blocks and she hadn't moved forward in at least 10 min. Normally she would have given up by now but this could be her only opportunity to ditch her trackers. She had to try.

To make matters worse, the Sitheen in front of her wasn't the best smelling of creatures even for his species. And the Judoon behind her was drunk. He kept loosing balance and bumping into her…pushing her into the very smelly Slitheen. With his 5th tumble into her, River had enough. Slipping her gun from its holster, she was about to turn around give him "a piece of her mind" when a racket at the front of the line caught her attention. Peering around those in front of her, she could see the cause about 20 feet ahead.

A young woman about her age with long blond hair up in a ponytail was facing the sign-in table with her hands on her hips. Seated at the table were two beings. The smaller one was a rather hairy alien that she did not know the species. He had a cash box and a data pad in front of him so he was obviously the 1st mate who recorded the names of those joining the crew and gave out the up-front payment. Seated to his left was the captain of _the Belatine_. He looked human like except he had three times the muscle and two red horns sticking out of his head. If anything ever looked more like the legend of the Devil, it was him. Judging by the look on his face at the moment, he was close to raining down his fiery wrath on the woman in front of him.

"For the last time, I do not hire human women," bellowed the Captain. "I don't trust them; weak and treacherous creatures. "Go away if you know what's best for ya." He waved his hand in an effort to dismiss her.

"And for the last time, I am not leaving," replied the woman. "Your advertisement said no questions asked. In my book, that means you're desperate for a crew. I am a hard worker and a good fighter. Trust me, if you don't hire me, you will be regretting it later."

"Are your ears stuffed with space worms? I said no. Get out of my sight!" The Captain stood to his full height at nearly 3 heads higher than the woman.

"I will not!"

"Guards! Remove her from my sight!"

Three Sontaran guards appeared and surrounded the woman.

"Fine then. In that case, let me show you what I can do," said the woman calmly.

All three charged her at once. Dodging the blows of the first with a roll, she came up behind the second. Pulling a large flashlight from her belt, she clubbed him on the probic vent on the back of his neck. The only weak point on a Sontaran in full armor; he immediately passed out in a heap. The third tried to hit her over the back of her head but she was quicker. Grabbing his arm she flipped him over herself; hitting his vent on the way down. Finally all that was left was her first attacker. He charged her head-on. Using his head as a springboard, she neatly back flipped over him. With a quick rap of her flashlight over her shoulder, he was down as well. As quick as the incident had started, it was all over with her as the victor. Calmly spinning the flashlight around, she swung it back into its holster.

The Captain was furious. Flipping over the table he screamed, "You little bitch! I'm going to…" But the yell died in his throat when he heard the sound of a weapon charging up behind his left ear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you sweetie," cooed a female voice.

River had been watching the entire incident from her place in line up to the point where the Captain had called in the guards. Stepping out of line, she had used the distraction of the fighting to make her way up behind the Captain.

"Now what's this I hear about you not hiring females because they are weak? As demonstrated by this woman and myself, we are nothing to be trifled with. If you were smart, you would hire both of us for your crew. What do you say Captain?

The captain swallowed hard. "Alright," he relented. "You're in. Just don't kill me. Bosun, give them their first payment."

Slowly River removed her gun. "That's a good Captain."

River looked over at the other woman. She hadn't moved from her position on the other side of the flipped table. "Well come on. Don't you want your payment?"

The woman smiled and joined her where she was standing over Bosun. He was on his hands and knees trying to collect the spilled cash box.

The nervous Bosun handed each woman a small stack of money. "Hhhheeerrr."

"Thank you kindly dear," said River. "Now you will be needing our names correct?"

"Yeesss," he replied scrambling for the data pad that was also on the ground.

"Good. I'm River Song," she said pointing to herself. "And this is…" gesturing to the woman for her to supply her own name.

"I'm Jenny."

"I'vveee goottt ittt."

"Good man," replied River and with that the two women made their way towards _the Belatine_ which loomed over their heads.

**And so they meet! I had so much fun writing this chapter. I had the idea for this scene first and the story kinda evolved around it. Now with these two together, what crazy, wild things will happen next? Only I know. And if you wanna know, review! If you do, the next chapter will be here before you know it!**

**P.S. I also finally got to watch A Good Man Goes to War all the way through instead of just the final scene! Yay! Now to re-watch The Doctor's Daughter! I'm thinking I might do a chapter later about their histories so I need to do some research!**


	4. The Meetings

**So I got some reviews on the last chapter today and realized….holy cow! It's been over 3 weeks since I posted a new chapter! I apologize to all of you. I started a new job 3 weeks ago and it has robbed me of time and creative energy. Anyway, enough of my poor excuses. Here is chapter four of Jenny and the River.**

It wasn't until they had entered _the Belatine_ through the cargo ramp that Jenny found her voice again to talk to this mysterious woman.

"You're name's River Song right?" she asked.

River nodded in reply.

"I guess I should thank you for your help back there…"

"Oh it was no trouble at all," said River cutting her off. "It benefited both of us actually. If that misogynistic idiot wasn't going to hire you, there was no way he was going to hire me."

"Well I appreciate the help," started Jenny again. "But I didn't need it."

"Excuse me," said River with a hard edge to her voice. "You did need it. If I hadn't come in when I did, that Captain would have called in more guards who would have beaten and blasted you into a useless lump!"

Jenny stepped in front of River to block her from continuing down the corridor. "I could have handled myself! I have military training. I was the one did all the work back there. All you did was wave your pretty little gun in front of his face!"

River was mad. "Fine then," she replied in a voice seething of poison. "Take care of yourself from now on." And with that she pushed past Jenny and continued on her way.

"Oh don't you worry. I will," yelled Jenny at River's back.

**JENNYAND THE RIVER/JENNY AND THE RIVER/JENNY AND THE RIVER**

Over the next few hours River remained mad at the Jenny. _That little upstart_ she thought to herself as she explored the ship. _I help her secure a position on this ship then she rips into me that she never needed my assistance? _Watching from the doorway she took note of the ship's communications room; what systems and capabilities it had. Like always, you never knew when an assessment of your assets could save your life.

As River was continuing down the hallway, two bells sounded and a voice came over a hidden speaker system.

"All crew please report to the main hold. All crew report to the main hold."

_A meeting. _Thought River. _Good. I can find out now what this secret mission is all about._

**JENNY AND THE RIVER/JENNY AND THE RIVER/JENNY AND THE RIVER**

Finding the main hold wasn't a problem for Jenny.. Swept up in the crowd of moving bodies, she just had to be careful not to trip.

"Any idea what this is all about?" asked a male voice at her side.

She looked over into the face of a human man. He was about 6' 3" with a slim build and wearing overalls. He looked pretty simple.

"I'd say it's probably to tell us what this mission is. Where we're going and what we're doing," replied Jenny.

"Oh ok. See I don't know how this all works. I've only worked on the shipyard docks; loading and unloading and some building. I've never part of a crew that's gone anywhere," he said with a big smile.

"I've been on some trips before. It's not so bad," said Jenny with a smile.

Just then the narrow hallway opened up into the large brightly lit hold.

"Wowee." Said the shocked man. "This place is huge."

"Come on," she said as she dragged on his arm. "You're blocking the hallway for everyone else to come in." Jenny pulled him off to the side.

"I'm Jenny by the way."

"My name is Ditty Dumplings."

A look of disbelief crossed Jenny's face. "Is that really your name?"

"Yep," he replied with a smile. "You see where I come from, Farm Planet, your first name is what you do and your last name is what you love. I'm always singing so that's when I get Ditty and Dumplings are my favorite food."

"Wow," said Jenny suppressing a laugh. "Well, it's a nice name."

"Thanks."

As the two stood waiting for the announcements to get underway, Ditty went on and on about the Farm Planet when he grew up.

"And when my cousin Tootsie Noodles went off to join the Starship Rangers, I knew it was my time to leave Farm Planet and seek my own fortune."

Ditty looked over at Jenny and saw her staring off into the crowd

"Is there something wrong Jenny?"

She turned her head back to Ditty. "No. I'm fine. That's great you have a cousin in the Starship Rangers."

Jenny continued her conversation with Ditty but actually her mind was still on the woman she saw standing several yards away. A curly hair woman with whom she had fought with only a few hours ago.

Suddenly a loud call came from the front that ended Jenny and Ditty's conversation and all those of the people around them. Up on a raise platform, Jenny could see Bosun the hairy alien near a microphone.

"Attention everyone. Now that we are all gatherer, our illustrious captain, will address you all on our most grand mission."

Putting his one hand out, "I give you our leader. Captain Lucifer Hades!"

**And….Cliffhanger! I love writing cliffhangers but I hate reading them so I've sorry that I'm ending it like this but I promise I will do my best not to wait another three weeks to update. **

**Also what do you think about the argument between River and Jenny? I know that it's kinda petty but both women are strong willed so I though they might butt heads at first. **

**Also anybody out there get my secret reference to another of my favorite fandoms? If you know what it is let me know. I'd like to know there are others out there beside me.**

**Anyway thanks for reading! And remember, Reviews are love and help remind me that there are people out there who actually enjoy reading this!**


End file.
